The present invention relates broadly to the joinder of boards edge-to-edge and, more particularly, to a device by which such joinder can be accomplished to orient the boards angularly with respect to on another without mitering.
In various woodworking and carpentry operations, it is necessary or desirable to abuttingly join the edges of boards at an angle with respect to one another. Conventionally, such joinder is performed by angularly cutting the edge of one or both boards to facilitate edge abutment of the boards at the precise angle required, a technique which is commonly referred to as mitering.
In many such operations, mitering is desirable and preferable to provide an aesthetically pleasing joint between the board edges. However, in other installations, mitering is unnecessary for aesthetic purposes but is nevertheless performed in order to achieve the desired angular relationship between the joined boards.
One such use of mitered joints is in the installation of dust boards within the upper confines of a bay window in a home or other similar building structure to minimize collection of airborne dust and other debris on curtains and like window treatments to be installed within the bay window beneath the dust boards. In such an installation, the dust boards are largely out of view to the normal casual observer once curtains have been installed within the bay window. Nevertheless, because the dimensions and angular orientation of the sides and front of bay window structures may vary considerably, such dust boards must be specially fabricated and cut to the dimensions of each individual bay window, conventionally requiring on-site fabrication of the dust boards, commonly performed by measuring and cutting individual boards to the particular dimensions of each side and front of the bay window and then cutting and joining the board ends by mitering to conform to the specific angle or angles of the bay window. This process is time consuming, labor-intensive and, in turn, relatively expensive, particularly inasmuch as the appearance of the dust boards is of little consequence.